Yearning
by LilacBreeze
Summary: Crap. Sry I uploaded wrong chappie for this fic. I'll have to change it... So yea. But This oneshot chritsmas goes into Lament so sorry Yearning fans.


Hiya I'm Rachel, currently Lilac (A.k.a Michelle) is stuck in bed moaning and groaning. So I was nice enough to type this for her. In my opinion it sucks but you can decide.

Rating: K+

Pairing: Yuna Rikku

Length: 1 chapie

Misc: It will suck so trust me just review about what was wrong. If ya thought it was good then say so.

Disclaimer: Lilac does not own FFX-2

------------------

Oaynhehk

Yearning

------------------

Rikku sat in her bed room staring at nothing in particular. She bit her lip and lay on her bed thinking about how they had first met.

_Flashback _

_"Who are you?" Rikku asked uncertain at the cute 12 year old girl, "What's your name?"_

_"I'm your cousin Yuna." Yuna said shyly glancing at Rikku's sparkling emerald eyes, "Your eyes are preety.."_

_"Thanks..." The two girls sat in silence, "Ya wanna see something cool?"_

_"Ummm sure why not." Yuna answered not taking her eyes off of Rikku's. Rikku held out her hand and Yuna took it. Yuna felt warm and fuzzy inside when she saw Rikku smile._

_Rikku led her to a small cave. When Yuna saw the inside she gasped._

_"Rikku... This is amazing..." Yuna said fingering the books and the peeking into the rooms. _

_"If you want we could stay here for a while.." Rikku suggested uncertainly. "But there's only one bed..."_

_"That's ok." Rikku's heart feel a few feet. "I won't mind sleeping with you for a while."_

_Rikku smiled and gave Yuna a hug. "Kay! We'll just get some clothes for ya!"_

_End Flashback _

Rikku gazed at her sleeping cousin. She looked so peaceful. Rikku gazed at her hidden suitcases. She felt so guilty about leaving Yuna but she had to.

She stroked Yuna's face and leaned down to kiss her. After a short kiss Rikku got up and pulled her suitcase after her.

Yuna glanced at Rikku's retreating back and felt her heart break in half. She got up and wanted to call to her but her mind told her not to. Her heart screamed at her to stop her though.

Yuna got up and grabbed a robe. Rikku looked behind her to see Yuna's normaly straight hair messy. "Yunie..."

"Where are you going Rikku?" Yuna asked heartbroken, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because..."

"Because what?"

"E muja oui..."

"You know I hate it when you speak in Al Behd!"

"Sorry..."

"Come on tell me..." Yuna's face looked sad beyond belief. Rikku's heart was tore to pieces as she gazed into Yuna's loving face.

"I love you..." Rikku said stroking Yuna's face and kissing her, "But we have to move on, we're not little girls anymore Yuna..."

"But I still love you alot." Yuna said sadly. She rubbed her face against Rikku's shoulder. "Why do you have to play with my heart?"

"Answer me Rikku! Why do you intentionally hurt me?"

" I -"

"Please Rikku tell me!" Yuna was sobbing now tears falling in streams across her face. "I love you so much and now your leaving? Why?"

"I needed to think okay!" Rikku shoated at her cousin barley beleving what was leaving her mouth, "I needed some closure and time alone! I don't need you constantly nipping at my back."

Yuna felt her bottom lip trembling. She tried restraining her tears but it was no use. She collapsed on the floor sobbing loudly. She cast her former lover one last look as she walked away forever.

"Leave me shadow." She felt herself whisper, "Leave my broken soul alone. How could you fill me with this terrible yearning only to snatch it away?"

"Why?" Yuna slowly got up and threw herself onto her bed. She lay there silently crying as her broken heart and soul tried to mend. She turned over on her side and fell into a fitful sleep.

"Fro yna oui cu lnaim Lady Vyda?" Rikku sighed sitting on a her bed in the Luca inn. What complelled her to go there was beyond her. She collapsed on her bed images of Yuna's face and tears all to vivide in her mind.

5 years later

Rikku strode among the crowds briskly trying to get to her destination. What had originally been a few months of repose had turned into 5 years of seclusion from her one true love. A love that would never be fullfilled.

She managed to get there right when they were lowering the casket. She held in a whimper of sadness as she saw Yuna slowly being lowered into the ground. She cursed herself at not apoligizing to her sooner.

She managed to stifle tears when she noticed a small girl clutching a stuffed teddy bear all alone in the crowd. Rikku picked her way through it and squatted down next to her.

"Hi." she said softly. The girl looked at her with sad and distressed eyes, "Why are you here? Shouldn't you be playing with your friends?"

"Not talkative huh?" She noticed that the girl had deep blue eyes with overlapping shades of green, "Your eyes are pretty."

"My mommy said that."

"Talking huh? Who was your mommy?" Rikku gently asked gazing at the girls eyes. So innocent, so pained, so sad. The girl slowly pointed towards the casket. "Oh..."

Now that she had discovered the girl's sadness she relized yuna had found someone, probably Tidus, else. She felt no anger at the girl however. Only sympathy. She slowly pushed herself up and held the girl's hand.

"Did she take care of you?"

"Yeah, but she was always sad about something. She said there was once someone in her life that broke her heart and she never came back." Rikku felt her heart crack into halves then turn to dust. She hadn't forgotten she had hated her so much that she even told her child.

"But..." Rikku snapped her head back at the girl, "She said that person always made her happy and she still loved him..." (Note: little girl has no idea about girl/girl or boy/boy realationships yet so she thinks it's a guy.) "I always wondered who that person was. He made her so happy yet so sad..."

"I know who it was." Rikku murmered softly, "If you want I'll tell you about her. I knew her very well." The girl's eyes lit up and reminded Rikku strongly of Yuna.

"Can you please tell me?" she asked softly unable to believe her ears. "please?"

Rikku smiled and took her hand leading her out of the graveyard and back into the world. She felt something in her heart lock in place. A something that had long since disappeared. She felt warm and happy for the first time in years.

She gazed out across the horizon. She smiled as the sun started to climb into the sky and the heart of many. She lead the girl down the path down to the plains of the Calm Lands.

THE END!

-------------

See! it so totally sucked! but she begged me for an hour so I typed it for her. Yeah I luv her that much can ya believe it? Well bye I guess.


End file.
